Hogwarts Sex Goddess
by Story Beauty
Summary: It's Hermione's last year at Hogwarts and she's Head Girl. She makes a plan to become the Hogwarts Sex Goddess and be able to seduct any boy she wants. Her plan works. All the boys are falling for her - Slytherins included - except for one Draco Malfoy
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfiction ever. Enjoy!**

Hermione Granger sat on her bed packing her trunk. She smiled at the shiny head girl badge she had been sent by owl a few weeks previously. It was her last year at Hogwarts and she was determined to make it the best. Her appearance had changed over the summer. She had a nice hourglass figure with large breasts. A few hair products had done away with the bushy hair she hated so much, and replaced it with soft, sleek curls. She wore makeup and more sexy, revealing clothing. Her personality had changed too. This summer, she had lost her virginity to Viktor Krum, her ex-boyfriend. In the past summer, she had felt more daring than usual and decided that her past few years at Hogwarts had been much too boring. No longer was she going to be the Gryffindor bookworm. So she made a plan to become the Hogwarts sex goddess and be able to seduce any boy she wanted. She couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts and start her plans in a few days.

"Hermione, dear!", her mother called from downstairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes mom", answered Hermione. She went downstairs and got in the car. Her mother drove her to the Leaky Cauldron. Hermione walked through and went into Diagon Alley. She got her school books and supplies. Last of all she went to Madam Malkin's. As she walked in she saw a blond haired boy being fitted in dark green robes by one of Madam Malkin's assistants.

Draco Malfoy looked up and saw Hermione. He had changed over the summer, too. There were muscles in his arms from Quidditch training, and his once pale skin had developed a tan. His platinum-blond hair fell gracefully over his forehead. He looked at Hermione with a puzzled expression.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?", he asked.

Hermione nodded, smirking at him.

"What year are you in?", he queried, knitting his eyebrows.

Madam Malkin bustled over.

"May I help you, my dear?", she asked.

"I need three pairs of normal robes, please, and a pair of dress robes", answered Hermione.

Hermione tried on the robes and bought them. As she walked out, Draco Malfoy caught up with her.

"Who the deuce are you!", he whispered urgently. Hermione just smiled sweetly and sashayed away. She got a ice cream at Florean Fortescue's then waited for her mother outside the Leaky Cauldron while eating her ice cream. Her mother drove up and she got in the car. If Draco Malfoy couldn't recognize her, what would the other boys at Hogwarts think? Hermione grinned. It was going to be a fun year.

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is here! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and read Hogwarts Sex Goddess. Now on to the story!**

"Hermione, sweetie, are you ready?", called her mother.

"Yes mom, I'm coming", answered Hermione. She picked up her purse and ran down the stairs, and got in the car. They drove to King's Cross station. Hermione leaned casually against the wall between platforms nine and ten, and fell through. She was on platform nine and three quarters.

Hermione's parents were close behind her. "Take care, honey", her mother said as she embraced Hermione.

"I will, mom", answered Hermione. She hugged her parents and then went looking for her friends.

As Hermione walked down the platform, she heard a shout of "Mione!" behind her. Turning around, she was embraced by Ginny Weasley.

"Gin. Can't. Breathe.", gasped Hermione.

"Sorry", chuckled Ginny, releasing Hermione. Turning around, she saw Ron and Harry behind Ginny.

"Hi guys", greeted Hermione, after Ginny had released her. The boys looked at her, puzzled.

"Not to be rude, but who are you?", asked Ron.

"Come on, I'm Hermione!", laughed Hermione. The boys stared at her with identical expressions confusion. Then embarrassed grins slowly spread across their faces as they hugged her.

"I can't believe that you didn't know who I am" laughed Hermione.

The boys blushed. "Well, you've changed a lot since we last saw you!", said Ron defensively.

"For the better?", asked Hermione seductively, sidling up to him and patting his cheek. Ron's face went as red as his hair.

"Yes, definitely for the better", he stammered. Hermione batted her eyelashes at him.

"Is that the Head Girl badge on your chest?", asked Ginny.

Hermione grinned. "Yeah."

"Congratulations!", squealed Ginny. "Now you can give and take away house points! That's wonderful!"

"Yeah! Hey guys, let's get on the train", she said. The train gave a whistle and emitted a puff a smoke. The doors were starting to slide shut. They quickly climbed on.

"I'm going to the Head's compartment", said Hermione. "I'll just stay for a couple hours, and then I'll come find you guys."

"I have to go on prefects duty too", added Ron.

"I guess me and Ginny can just go find a compartment together then", said Harry, squeezing Ginny's hand. The pair walked off.

"Bye Ron", said Hermione, winking at him. "I'll see you later."

"Bye Mione", answered Ron shyly, before walking down the train towards the prefect's cabin.

Hermione easily found the Head's compartment. She opened the sliding door. Sitting there was Draco Malfoy.

He was slouched on the seat, immersed in the open textbook on his lap, his forehead creased in concentration. The sight of Draco Malfoy looking so much like a bookworm caused Hermione to burst into peals of laughter. He looked up startled.

"You're the girl in Madam Malkin's", he exclaimed. "Who are you and why are you here?"

As soon as Hermione had recovered, she sat down on the seat across from him. "To answer your second question, I'm head girl", she said. And as for your second question, I didn't know you were so stupid to not recognize someone you've known for seven years.

Draco glared at Hermione. "Just tell me already", he growled.

"Is Draco Malfoy begging?", cooed Hermione. "I didn't know Draco Malfoy could beg."

Draco's skin turned a light shade of pink. "I certainly am not begging", he said through gritted teeth. "I'm commanding you to tell me."

"Hmmm...I'll guess I'll tell you then", decided Hermione with mock deliberation. "My name's Hermione Granger", she said, after a long pause.

Draco's mouth fell open. "You're Granger!", he gasped. "You're the bushy-haired know-it-all mudblood!"

"No, Draco, I'm not", said Hermione slowly, as if speaking to a five year old. "I'm not a busy-haired know-it-all mudblood anymore. And please don't gape. It makes you look so childish.

Draco shut his mouth with a snap and glared at her. "I wasn't gaping", he said. "Malfoys don't gape.

"Then don't", said Hermione lightly. She tapped her Head Girl badge lightly. We have patrols to do, too.

At that moment the compartment door slid open, revealing Pansy Parkinson. "Hello, Drakey", she cooed, sitting down next to Draco, and slipping her hand into Draco's.

"Hi Pans", said Draco, kissing her briefly on the cheek. Hermione gave a tiny cough, alerting Pansy of her presence.

"Who are you?", said Pansy suspiciously. "I know everybody who goes Hogwarts, and I've never seen you before.

"I'm the Head Girl", replied Hermione, smirking at Pansy. Don't be so sure you haven't seen me before."

"Who the heck are you", said Pansy angrily.

"I'm in Gryffindor", continued Hermione,"and I'm the top of my grade."

"You're that mudblood Granger!", exclaimed Pansy.

"No more foul language, Pans, or I'll take points away from Slytherin", said Hermione, smirking at the enraged expression on Pansy's face.

"Draco will just give them back", said Pansy angrily, "and don't call me Pans!"

"Sorry Pansy-Wansy, but Draco won't always be there", giggled Hermione. "Shall I just arrange with Filch for your detention on Monday night?"

"I'm out of here!", exclaimed Pansy. She stormed out of the compartment.

"Don't forget your detention on Monday!", giggled Hermione.

"C'mon, let's do patrols", said Draco abruptly. "You don't have to come back afterwards."

Hermione walked out of the compartment. She changed into robes in the bathroom, and then strolled down the train until she found the compartment where her Ron, Ginny, and Harry were sitting.

"Well", demanded Ginny eagerly as Hermione walked in. "Who's Head Boy?"

"Draco Malfoy", said Hermione plopping down next to Ginny. Harry and Ron groaned simultaneously. Hermione giggled

"What's so funny?", asked Harry.

Hermione told them about how Draco and Pansy didn't recognize her, and how she taunted Pansy. They all agreed that it was hilarious. The lunch trolley came around and they bought their food. Hermione spent the rest of the afternoon talking and joking with her friends.

"We're getting near Hogsmeade", said Ron. "We should change."

"I already did", said Hermione,"but I need to reapply my makeup." She took out a mirror and a case of makeup and careful applied makeup. Looking up, she saw Ginny smiling down at her. "What?", asked Hermione.

"Well, you used to be look shocked when I suggested you put on a bit of makeup for a ball or a party", replied Ginny. "But now your wearing it on a normal day."

Hermione laughed. "I've changed", she replied. "Let's get out of the train." They got their trunks from the luggage rack and dragged them off of the train and onto their carriages. They got on a carriage and it drove away. Soon, they arrived at Hogwarts and went into the Great Hall. The sorting ceremony began. Afterwards, Dumbledore stood up.

"Before the feast begins", he said, "I have four words to say. Twink! Tuck! Chack! Chickle! He sat back down and the feast began. Hermione sat between Seamus Finnigan and Ron. Now and then, Seamus shot her odd glances. After everybody had finished dessert, Dumbledore stood back up.

"First of all, I'd like to welcome the first years, and welcome back all of the older ones. The Forbidden Forest is, obviously, forbidden for anybody to enter without a teacher with them. Mr. Filch would like to remind you that anything purchased from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is banned. Also, I'd like to remind everybody to follow the lead of the prefects of your house, and the directions of or Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." Hermione stood up as the Gryffindor table burst into cheers. Many people were staring at her. After Draco and Hermione had sat down, Dumbledore continued. "I think that is all. Now, we can go up to our beds, safely and happily." He waved his hand and the benches and tables moved back with screeches and groans.

"Bye guys", said Hermione waving at her friends.

"Hopefully, living with that ferret will be ok", said Ron, looking worried.

Hermione laughed. "I'll manage", she giggled, then went to Professor McGonagall, where Draco was standing.

Professor McGonagall led them to their dorm. The entrance was covered by a knight wearing a red cape, riding a black horse while brandishing a wand. "You can choose your own password", she said, and the walked away.

"How about Jeacius?, asked Hermione. "It's a combination of our middle names.". Draco nodded. "Password's Jeacius", said Hermione to the knight, who nodded and swung forward to let them through.

Hermione let out a gasp. The common room was splendid, with beautiful red and green furniture and tapestries. There was a roaring fire in the grate, and porcelain ornaments were set on the mantel piece. On each side, there was a staircase, one with red curtains covering it, one with green curtains. Hermione climbed the right one, which had red curtains, and looked around her bedroom. There was a large bed with lace red blankets and velvet red pillows. Hermione undressed and brushed her teeth, and then sank into the soft bed. She was soon asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay. Was really busy lately. I know it's a short chapter, but please enjoy! I will try to update quicker**

When Hermione woke up, she looked around the elaborate room she was in and couldn't remember where she was. Then she remembered. She was in the Head Girl dormitories. She jumped out of bed and changed into a mini skirt and a blue transparent v-neck blouse. She combed her hair and did it into a side fishtail braid, and then put on her makeup and painted her nails a sparkly dark pink. She picked up her favorite hot pink leather purse. She came into the common room, where Draco was about to leave for breakfast. "Draco", she purred.

Draco jumped. "Granger", he returned, opening the portrait.

"Let's go down to breakfast together", said Hermione, sidling up to him. Draco said nothing and walked out of the portrait hole. Hermione followed him. Draco didn't acknowledge her presence, but she saw him eyeing her out of the corner of her eye. As they turned the corner, they saw Pansy standing there.

"What are you doing with my boyfriend, mudblood?", growled Pansy.

"Your boyfriend?", asked Hermione innocently. "Oh darling, you're so naive, surely you know that Draco would never be the boyfriend of a pug like you!"

"Well, he is", said Pansy triumphantly. "We got together over the summer. He even gave me a gift." Pansy pointed to the small white leather purse swinging on her hand and smirked.

"Oh sweetie, surely you know Draco's cheating on you!", gushed Hermione. "On a side note, that purse is lovely, but it makes you look uglier than ever!"

"Draco would never cheat on me!", snapped Pansy, puffing out her chest. "And I'm not your sweetie, mudblood!"

"Oh yes, Pansy-Wansy", said Hermione, with a Slytherin worthy smirk. "You're my little soury, aren't you?"

"Drakey!", appealed Pansy, turning to Draco who had been silently watching the argument. "Defend me! Hex that mudblood into oblivion!"

"Why should I do that?", asked Draco.

"Because she insulted me!", cried Pansy, who had tears running down her cheeks. "She called me a p...p...pug!" Pansy burst into sobs and launched herself at Draco.

"Ok, ok, ok!", gasped Draco as Pansy buried her face in his neck and dribbled tears and snot. "I'll do it, just get off me!"

Pansy pulled herself off Draco and waited excitedly for him to do something.

Draco sighed. "I don't want to hex her, Pansy. Let's get you to the bathroom to clean up. He dragged Pansy away before she could protest.

Hermione grinned and went to breakfast. Many boys stared at her, catcalling and whistling. Hermione just smirked at him. "Hi Ginny, Ron, Harry", she greeted at the Gryffindor table.

"Hi", they returned. Ron ogled at her cleavage.

"What are you staring at, Ron?", asked Hermione.

Ron went bright red. "Nothing", he muttered, shoveling some eggs in his mouth. Hermione smirked at him.

"Wow Hermione, that expression is so much like on Malfoy would use", commented Harry. "Speaking of Malfoy, how is living with him going so far?"

"It's fine!", giggled Hermione. "The Head dormitories are fabulous. I have to show you them sometime." She sat down next to Seamus and pulled a sparkly pink notebook out of her purse. She quickly wrote a note and handed it to Seamus.

"Hey baby, meet me in the Room of Requirement tonight at 9:00.

Seamus's eyes widened as he read the note. He gave her a thumbs up and hesitantly pointed to the bulge visible in his pants. Hermione grinned at him, and cupped his erection through his pants. Seamus let out a grunt. Hermione pressed down, gripping through the fabric and moving her small hand up and down. Seamus groaned and twitched. Just as he was about to cum, Hermione released it, winked at him, and whispered in his ear, "till than, baby". She stood up, grabbed a muffin, and walked out. Seamus was left with his throbbing erection and a wish that 9:00 tonight would come much quicker. He didn't notice the pair of brown eyes glaring at the two of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, it's been so long since I've updated this story! So sorry to all my readers. I'm getting back into writing fanfiction, so you can expect more updates soon!**

Hermione's first class was Transfiguration. She managed to shock Professor McGonagall by not raising her hand to answer any of the questions. Hermione was still the top student in her year by far, but she didn't exhibit her knowledge like she used to in class. Over the summer, Hermione had watched a memory of herself in her first year, and she felt sick when she saw herself waving her hand enthusiastically after Professor McGonagall asked a question. She wasn't going to be like that anymore.

After Hermione had finished Transfiguration, she had a free period. When she returned to the common room, Ginny was there. "We need to talk", said Ginny, pulling Hermione to a secluded corner of the common room.

"What did you want to talk about?", asked Hermione.

"Listen Hermione, and please don't be hurt", said Ginny seriously. "You've changed a lot this year. You've become much more...alluring. I know this is kind of mean, but you were a bit unattractive romantically last year."

Hermione laughed. "I can't deny that. Well, continue what you're saying.

"All I wanted to say", continued Ginny, "was that Harry and me are together so I don't want you messing around with him. Other than that, I'm fine."

"Oh Ginny! I wouldn't dream of trying to take Harry away from you!", exclaimed Hermione. "Harry is a brother to me and nothing more."

"Really?" said Ginny with a grin. "That's great Mione! Oh yeah, I wanted to show you this new charm Parvati taught me for this really cool hairstyle. Let's go upstairs to my dorm and I'll show you!"

Hermione followed Ginny to the dorms, where Ginny showed her the charm. Hermione tried it and chattered with Ginny, but her mind was on what would happen in the next class. She smirked as she mentally ran over her plan. The next class would be entertaining.

Hermione sat in her seat next to Ron in Potions class. They were waiting for Professor Snape. The Gryffindors had Potions with the Slytherins. Hermione grinned when she thought about how she was going to shock Professor Snape. He had not been at the feast last night or at breakfast this morning, so he hadn't seen her new look yet.

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when Snape swept into the classroom with his usual billow of black robes. He glanced over the class, and then sneered. "Well, well, well", he said with a nasty smile. "It looks like our resident bookworm, Miss Granger, is late for class! It must be a record!"

Ron angrily opened his mouth to retort something. Hermione but a warning hand on his thigh and squeezed it, left it there a moment too long, and winked at him. Ron blushed. A few seats over Lavender Brown's face went an ugly blotchy red. Even after breaking up with Ron last year, she still had feelings for him. Hermione decided to push Lavender to her limits. She innocently stroked Ron's thigh, then glanced at Lavender. She was gripping the edge of her desk so tight that her knuckles were white, and her eyes were full of tears. Inside her head, Hermione grinned, and then turned her attention to Professor Snape.

"Actually, I think she is here", said Hermione smiling sweetly up at Snape.

Snape stared at her. "Who are you?", he said after a long moment.

Hermione smirked. "Can't recognize me Professor?", she smirked, licking her lips. "Seems your memory isn't that good, huh?"

"Professor, that's-", Pansy began. Hermione sent a non-verbal silencing charm at her.

"Well, Miss Parkinson", said Snape impatiently. "Continue what you're saying." Pansy opened her mouth again but no sound came out. She gestured at her mouth and pointed to Snape's wand.

Snape muttered to countercurse to the silencing charm. At that moment Hermione sent another non-verbal silencing charm at Pansy. Pansy opened her mouth again, eager to speak, but Hermione's second silencing charm had silenced her. Pansy again gestured to her mouth.

"I already un-silenced you, Miss Parkinson", said Snape impatiently. "Do you want me to do it again?" Pansy nodded frantically. Snape again said the countercurse. Hermione silenced Pansy again, and when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

By this time, the Gryffindors were snickering openly. Hopeless about getting a sound from Pansy, Snape rounded on them. "Five points from-", he began, and then stopped. Every single Gryffindor had stopped laughing and had assumed an expression of utmost innocence.

"Five points from", stuttered Snape. "Five points from, from from from from - Slytherin, Miss Parkinson, for pretending to be able to not speak!"

The whole class went deadly silent. It was impossible that Snape had just taken points from his own house. Hermione un-silenced Pansy, and she started to cry, a high shrill sound that sounded like a siren. Snape's mask was slipping. He looked around wildly for something to help him save face. His eyes landed on Hermione.

"Tell me who you are!", he commanded.

"Ooh Professor, can't figure out who I am, huh?" Hermione smirked.

"You insolent girl!", hissed Snape. "Tell me who you are right this instant or I will give you detention!"

"Hmm, Professor", said Hermione coyly. "Let's play twenty questions! You lnow how to play of course?"

"Fine!" hissed Snape. "But if I win, you will be in detention every night with me for the rest of the year!"

"Okey dokey", said Hermione's brightly. But if I win you have to be my serving for the rest of the year."

"S...S...Servant?" stuttered Snape. "That's going to far! No deal!"

"Ooh, is wittle Snapey-poo scared?", said Hermione in a creepy imitation of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Snape didn't know what to do. If he backed out now he would seem a coward. On the other hand, if he didn't back out and lost, he'd have to endure the humiliation of being a Gryffindor's servant for the rest of the year. But if he did win, he could get the girl to do all the hard potions work for him while he relaxed. He came to a decision.

"Fine!" he snapped. "Let's begin!"

"Not so fast, Professor", said Hermione. "First, we're going to make Unbreakable Vows to ensure that we keep our ends of the deal."

Snape went pale. He knew he couldn't back out now, but an Unbreakable Vow would ensure that he couldn't back out. "Is that really necessary?", he said nervously.

"Yes, Professor, it is", said Hermione gravely. She clapped her hands. "Ron! You're going to be our bonder.

Ron and Hermione walked up to the front of the classroom. Hermione grabbed Snape's hand and they performed the vow. Snape was extremely reluctant but he had no choice if he wanted to not be taunted for his lack of courage.

"Ok, now we can start!", said Hermione with a smile. "I'm obviously a human so you can start from there.

"What's your name?", asked Snape immediately, looking triumphantly at Hermione. Now the stupid game could be over quickly and he could get his lap dance.

"No", said Hermione rolling his eyes. "You have to ask questions that I can answer with a yes or a no. For example, you could ask if I was Pansy Parkinson."

"Wait, you're Pansy Parkinson?" said Snape in shock.

"No", sighed Hermione in exasperation as the Gryffindors howled in laughter. "I look nothing like Pansy Parkinson. Even if she had gotten plastic surgery, she would still look like a pug."

The Gryffindors were gasping for air as they laughed. Even a few of the Slytherins snickered. Draco Malfoy just rolled his eyes. Pansy Parkinson turned a furious red, but Hermione silenced her before she could speak.

Snape's cheeks burned at his error. "Fine let's start. First question: are you Professor McGonagall in disguise?"

Everybody looked shocked. "Umm, no", answered Hermione. I'm not sure if it is even possible for her to do that.

"Why would you ask that, Professor?", asked Draco.

"Well, a few years back, she said something nasty about my Slytherins so I played a prank on her. She's been swearing to get back at me ever since. I thought this might be it."

Everybody tried to wrap their heads around the image of Snape pulling a prank. "What kind of prank did you do?", asked Draco.

"I vanished her clothes while we were in the middle of the Great Hall", said Snape, a vicious smile playing on his thin lips at the memory.

There was a shocked silence, and then everybody began to laugh, rolling on the ground and clutching their bellies. "Did you get a picture, Professor?", choked out Theodore Nott.

"Well, she confiscated the ones I distributed among the students had but I still have a few" said Snape within evil smile.

"By the way, we still have a game to play", said Hermione, cutting the general merriment.

Snape tried his hardest to get the answer but after twenty questions he was still far away. "Twenty questions are up, Professor!", said Hermione cheerfully. "Time to start your new duties as my servant."

Snape went pale. "I have to be your servant?", he whispered. Then he fainted. Dean Thomas took pictures while Hermione sighed and revived Snape.

Snape was clammy and pale. Can you at least tell me who you are?" he asked.

Hermione smiled. "I'm Hermione Granger."

Snape's jaw dropped open. He gaped at her, grasping his desk for support while he swayed back and forth. "You can't be!", he cried at last. "There is no way Hermione Granger could ever be as hot as you are!" He then realized he had just called Hermione Granger hot and promptly fainted.

The Slytherins crowded around Professor Snape while Dean Thomas started taking pictures. The Gryffindors laughed and left the classroom.

"That was brilliant, Mione", said Ron.

"Yeah", added Harry. "Now Snape's your servant! You can get him to do whatever you want!"

Hermione laughed as the Golden Trio made their way to the Great Hall. It felt good to be back at Hogwarts.


End file.
